Le dernier Templier
by Helie Kenway
Summary: Après des années, Shay se retrouve devant la tombe de son ancier grand maître, Haytham. Et les souvenirs remontent...


**Bonjour, bonsoir,**

 **cela faisait longtemps, très longtemps que je n'avais rien posté. Mais j'avais promis de continuer à érire, ma première fanfic ayant eu un beau succès. Voici donc une petite nouvelle en un chapitre, avec mes deux Templiers préférés : Haytham et Shay. J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

 _ **Les personnages appartiennent à Ubisoft.**_

 **Attention ! J'ai une information très importante à passer pour tout ceux qui ont lu ma première fanfic : La Destinées d'Hélie Kenway, rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre pour en savoir plus !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Shay regarda la tombe d'un air las.

Dix ans. Cela faisait près de dix ans qu'il avait vu Haytham Kenway pour la dernière fois, et cela lui semblait être une décennie. Le grand maître des Templiers, figure de courage et de bravoure, de loyauté et de franchise, un homme intelligent, qui agissait dans les règles. Il avait été à la tête des Templiers pendant des années. Et malgré les attaques des Assassins, leurs coups bas et leurs meurtres dans l'ombre, l'ordre ne c'était jamais aussi bien porté.

Mais désormais, Haytham n'était plus là pour soutenir son ordre. Plus personne n'était à sa tête d'ailleurs, les Assassins avaient triomphé en Amérique, comme les rebelles contre les anglais…

Malgré son immense regret, Shay ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admettre que New York c'était transformée depuis son premier passage. Les gens étaient souriant, se saluaient joyeusement et riaient de bon cœur. Il n'en avait pas toujours été ainsi…. Quelques années auparavant, les habitants marchaient la tête baissée, sans aucun mot, frissonnants à chaque fois qu'ils croisaient un soldat vêtu de rouge. Les Assassins avaient accompli leur mission, ils avaient amené la paix. Mais qu'en était-il de l'ordre ? Washington était-il vraiment le meilleur dirigeant pour ce pays ? Mais la question n'avait pas à être posée. Shay restait indifférent face à la tournure de la révolution. Et de toute façon, il ne pourrait en changer l'issue. Il était trop vieux pour cela…

Si le temps avait fini par emporter master Kenway, il n'avait pas non plus épargné Shay. Des rides marquaient son visage, ses cheveux autrefois noirs étaient parsemés de mèches grises qui lui donnaient un côté plus sage, son ouïe se faisait moins fine, mais il n'avait pas perdu pour autant toutes ses années d'entrainement. Shay restait un bel homme, et il accueillait la vieillesse comme une bonne amie un peu plus chaque année.

* * *

Lorsqu'il regardait en arrière, Shay voyait une longue vie bien remplit. Des voyages au quatre coins de la terre, Portugal, France et même tout l'Atlantique. Des rencontres, des deuils, des nouvelles amitiés, des meurtres. Beaucoup de sang avait coulé durant cette vie, du sang de Templier, du sang de d'Assassin, ou bien d'innocent. Du sang accompagné de remords, ou bien de satisfaction. Si Shay c'était focalisé sur les meurtres qu'il avait causé lorsqu'il était plus jeune, son esprit était aujourd'hui empli des nombreuses rencontres qu'il avait faite et des amitiés qui c'étaient créées.

Shay soupira, son esprit s'assombrit de nouveau.

Une rencontre l'avait particulièrement marquée. Et il s'en rappellerait pour toujours, même s'il perdait la parole, même s'il perdait l'usage de ses membres, même s'il perdait toutes ces capacités, il s'en rappellerait…

* * *

Un été particulièrement chaud, où le beau temps était au rendez-vous tous les jours. A New York, comme aujourd'hui. Au quartier général des Templiers, une immense villa bien entretenue, un peu à l'écart des habitations, verdoyante et accueillante. Son intérieur était frai, principalement parce que ces occupants n'ouvraient pas les volets, ce qui donnait un air mystérieux à l'endroit. Les pièces étaient spacieuses et dégageaient quelque chose de sérieux. Aucun doute sur le fait que des décisions des plus grandes importances étaient prises dans ses pièces.

Autour d'une grande table étaient réunis les Templiers. Shay s'approcha. Les hommes le regardèrent avec sérieux, mais sans arrière-pensées. Il serait bientôt leur frères, Shay avait suffisamment fait ses preuves pour cela. Il n'avait pas peur, il n'appréhendait pas, il ne stressait pas. Son cœur battait plus rapidement qu'à l'habitude, peut-être à cause de son émoi intérieur. Shay ne se faisait aucun doute quant à son entrée dans l'ordre des Templiers, il en était digne, il le savait. Et puis, il représentait un grand atout pour eux, en tant qu'ancien Assassin. Il avança la tête haute, sûr de lui sans pour autant dégager de la prétention. Il tira son épée et la déposa sans un bruit sur la table. Une silhouette s'approcha à l'autre bout de la table, devant lui, mais pas suffisamment pour que les chandeliers puissent éclairer son visage.

Shay savait très bien qui il était, mais son désir de voir enfin le visage du grand maître des Templiers lui rongeait l'esprit. L'homme récita le rite d'un ton sérieux, Shay acquiesça d'une voix tout aussi sûre.

Puis l'homme sortit de l'ombre, dévoilant son visage.

« Tu es désormais des nôtres mon frère, tu es désormais un Templier, l'immiscer d'un nouveau monde. Puisse le père de la sagesse nous guider. »

Les autres répétèrent leur devise, accompagné de leur nouveau frère, Shay.

* * *

Par la suite Shay avait pu discuter avec Haytham, ils avaient navigué ensemble, combattu ensemble, découvert un Temple. Shay c'était même interposé devant lui, pour sauver son ancien mentor, justifiant son acte par un appel à la pitié. Et Haytham l'avait écouté…

Shay avait voyagé pour lui, il avait rempli des missions, n'échouant jamais à la tâche. Il c'était appliqué à payer sa dette, celle de rentre au monde la justice et la vérité.

* * *

Haytham était mort. Lorsque Shay l'apprit, il se trouvait en France, dans une petite maison à une demi-journée de Paris. Il continuait ses missions, des vols aux Assassins, quelques meurtres et des pots de vin à de grands aristocrates pour améliorer le réseau Templier. Aucune lettre n'était arrivée de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique depuis longtemps. Shay en reçu une un soir, après une longue journée au dehors. Il trouva l'enveloppe à terre, laissée là depuis plusieurs heures. L'adresse était rédigée dans une écriture grossière et rapide, où des lettres se confondent avec d'autres. Il l'ouvrit, découvrant quelques mots brièvement griffonné à l'encre noire, ne remplissant qu'à peine la moitié du papier.

 _Master Kenway est mort, assassiné par un Assassin qui était son fils. Plus personne à New York. La révolution l'a emporté, il est trop tard…_

Shay ne réagit pas dans un premier temps. Ses yeux fixaient les lettres mal écrites sans même les lire. Pourtant, le message était clair et il l'avait compris. Haytham était mort. Puis le vide émotionnel laissa place à la colère. Il froissa la lettre d'une main rageuse. Il était là, lui, en France, à mener une vie calme et sans danger, seul, alors que les Templiers d'Amérique mouraient tous un à un. Et maintenant Haytham. Son décès annonçait la fin de leur ordre. Le message le disait, tout était clair : ils avaient perdu…

Shay voulu retourner immédiatement en Amérique, mais à quoi bon ? Revenir le les ramènerait pas. Et celui qui avait écrit cette lettre était probablement déjà mort…

* * *

Pourtant Shay revint. Peut-être à cause de la nostalgie, ou de remords, lui-même ne le savait pas. Il retourna au quartier général.

Les plantes qui ornaient l'endroit avaient été submergées par les mauvaises herbes. Le mur qui entourait la villa c'était effrité, quelques mots révolutionnaires y avait été peints. Certains volets étaient tombés à terre. La porte n'était pas fermée à clef, Shay entra.

L'endroit sentait le vieux bois, il y faisait froid, c'était le début du printemps. Shay marcha lentement de pièce en pièce, regardant sans émotions les tableaux tombés à terre, les vitres brisées, les tiroirs vidés par les révolutionnaires. Puis il entra dans la grande pièce où il avait vu Haytham pour la première fois, la pièce où il était devenu un Templier. La grande table était toujours là, droite et bien centrée. Un chandelier était encore debout, l'autre renversé, l'une de ses chandelles tombée au sol. Shay marcha lentement à côté d'elle, passant son doigt sur la surface lisse, ramassant un peu de poussière au passage. Il arriva au bout, s'arrêta et regarda le vide où Haytham avait pris place des années auparavant…

* * *

Le retour de Shay n'avait rien changé. Ils étaient tous partis, il ne restait que lui. Il se fit oublié, mais il n'oublia pas. Voir Washington gouverner le pays ne lui procura aucune colère. Il resta indifférent au monde, restant spectateur de cette fabuleuse pièce de théâtre.

Il ne voulut pas venger ses frères, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il savait qu'Haytham ne l'aurait pas voulu. Il c'était laissé tuer par son fils, une dernière action de courage et de bravoure, pour lui laisser la vie. Car il croyait en lui.

Shay entendit parler de Connor, mais il resta indifférent à son existence. Plus de vengeance, plus de rédemption.

Shay allait sur la tombe de l'ancien grand maître des Templiers. Il y restait quelques minutes, le dos droit, face à la tombe, sans rien dire, puis il souriait et s'en allait.

* * *

-Qui est-ce père ?

Shay fut tiré de ses pensées par la petite voix enfantine à ses côtés. Il pencha la tête pour voir sa fille, les yeux rivés sur la tombe, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi son père y accordait autant d'importance.

-Un vieille amitié que j'appréciait beaucoup… dit-il simplement en reportant son regard sur la stèle.

-Et tu es triste ? demanda la petite fille sans bouger.

-Non, au contraire, je suis heureux.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je sais qu'il l'est aussi…

L'enfant ne posa pas plus de question et se contenta de hocher lentement la tête. Elle était trop petite pour comprendre, mais dans quelque année, son père lui raconterait et là, elle saurait…

Shay prit la main de sa fille, lui proposant d'aller voir la mer. Elle acquiesça joyeusement et tous deux partir vers le port.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que cette petite "one chapter story" vous a plu.**

 **Pour ceux qui ont lu ma première fanfic : Est-ce qu'une suite, qui raconterait l'histoire du fils d'Hélie, Chayton, plusieurs années après vous interesserait ? Ce serait une fanfic sur plusieurs chapitres, mais je pense moin longue que la première.**

 **Merci de me répondre dans les commentaires, ou par message privé :)**


End file.
